Percy Jackson and the Hawaiian Pineapples
by Super Clumsey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in hawaii on a quest to find two special people, on the other hand the 5-0 task force is experincing stranger occurances more than normal according to Danny. yeah this is my first story on here enjoy:
1. Meet the Cyclops?

**Hey guys im new i hope you like it enjoy and dont forget to review that will be nice**

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**

**Percy Jackson and the Hawaiian Pineapples **

A man that was sixteen barreled down an ally in Honolulu, Hawaii, running away from a Cyclops that was ten feet high. The Cyclops was missing all the cars on the road, who weren't even noticing anything. The Kid's jet black hair whipped in the wind as he hurdled a fruit stand, all of a sudden he shouted "Annabeth, NOW!"

He leaped out of the way of a giant hand that was coming for his face behind a girl that was the same age as him. With blond curly hair, and intense grey eyes, focused on her task she pulled the lever her hand was on and the trap was sprung!

The fishing net sprung from the ground and wrapped around the Cyclops, the monster toppled over and smashed into a local shop next to the side walk. The monster disappeared into gold dust, raining on the tourists who were staring at the destroyed local shop.

"Oops?" said the young man who was getting up.

"Percy! Let's get out of here before the cops arrive!"

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**

"So Danny, why did Steve send us out to check out tomatoes?" Kono asked as she picked up and examined it.

"I don't know he's been acting strange lately, and give me that!" he steals the tomato from Kono.

"Excuse me! Give that back!" Kono tried to tackle him for the tomato, "Dang it, you're too short. I want my fruit back!"

"This, my dear, is a vegetable. Wait! Did you just call me short?" He shot back.

"It is a fruit, Dopey!"

"Vegetable! And don't call me a dwarf!"

"Sorry, but Grace is the one who told me she knighted you Dopey after a dress up tea party. Which Rachael is giving pictures of, so GIVE ME BACK MY FRUIT!" She jumped at him again just to hear a loud crash behind them and two kids running by.

Danny reacted making him crush the tomato in his hand, the juice spilled down his forearm as he took off after the sound. Kono was following at his heels, so they can see if no one was hurt. After realizing that no one was hurt Danny clasps hi hands together as if praying "ok…our boss has gone crazy and local shops getting smashed by pianos! Can this day get any better?"

"Um… Danny? I don't think that's what happened." Kono said as she knelt down next to the fishing net with gold dust sprinkled all over it.

"Ok? So what do you think happened then?" Danny said skeptically.

Kono stood up and replied "well by the looks of this there's gold dust on the net, it might be from Kuula…god of fisherman." She added when she looked at the detectives face.

"Ok! I'm officially working with crazy people! I see no gold dust from what's his face!"

"I don't get it? How can you not see it?" she lifted the net up to Danny's face.

He scowled "you need to get a deep talk with super SEAL, back at the office. So he can knock some sense into you." before Kono could say anything Danny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the silver camaro, of course he's driving, they headed back to the office.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**


	2. Working with Crazy People

**Ok guys I forgot to add I don't own Any Characters from Hawaii five o or Percy Jackson! Also I don't know the Hawaiian myths very well so don't blame me it was an idea that popped into my head. And to the story **

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**

"Well that went according to plan." Annebeth finally said sarcastically behind a trashcan.

"I'm sorry…that me… getting chased… by a monster… went according… to plan!" Percy clasped on the ground and leaned onto the trash can, catching his breath. "you try getting chased by a crazy Cyclopes lady on pain medications!"

"I would take you offer but…you the best man for the job." She crouched so she can see if anyone was fallowing them to the dead end.

"Thanks for the automatic volenteeration on dying first" Percy groaned

"Volenteeration? That's not even a word." She corrected

"Well it is now! Are you sure you're my girlfriend?"

"Percy, Shut up! Help me find a place to crash."

"Ok miss bossy!" he held up his hands in surrender where Annabeth grabbed one and pulled him to his feet. "is there reason why we are hiding behind a trash can?"

"No, no really" she admitted.

"Wow, wise girl wouldn't it be easier to see what out there first?"

"Oh…give me a break…I guess there's no need to be hiding." When she said that Percy was already back on the sidewalk, looking around, Annabeth moved from her hiding spot and stood next to the demigod. With ADD acting up Percy decided to start walking down the sidewalk with his girlfriend beside him, questioning the quest a little more.

Annabeth must have felt the same way because she asked "why would Chiron send us to the Hawaiian god territory to look for two people? In fact that this is a big island, where do we find them? We've been wondering around for four hours and found nothing!"

Percy almost spoke but something caught his attention, a women's voice coming from a silver Comaro saying "Danny, I'm telling you, I'm not crazy! The thing that crushed that local shop wasn't a piano…it was some sort of monster from the Hawaiian legends!"

Annabeth stopped to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The blond male driver, Danny, spoke as he sat a red light, "Kono! For the last time! Monsters don't exsist!" the light turned green and they drove off.

Percy stated happily "where's the easy button when you need it?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth asked quickly

"What? How easy it was?"

"No…I mean Yes…I mean…oh come on seaweed brain!" once again she grabbed his wrist and dragged him after the Comaro.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**

Steve looked up to the doors as Danny burst through them announcing "Steven! You need to control your co-worker!" with Kono behind him, face in hand, probably thinking 'he just did that, didn't he?'

"Danny what happened?" the navy SEAL asked worriedly, "and what happened to your arm?"

"It is tomato juice! From that vegetable stand we were at earlier! Why a tomato stand? Really?" the blond man walked up to the super SEAL and put his hands on his hips, standing straight in an intimidating way. It didn't work because Steve was a foot taller and was smiling at his anger, "get that smirk of your face this isn't funny!"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest "Ok, Partner, the reason I did that is because I thought you can show Kono a couple things how to look for suspects…"

"By Leading us to a freaking tomato stand!" Danny shouted angrily

Chin walked out of his office, wondering what the yelling was about this time, once he figured it out, he commented "wow, brah, chillax man"

"How can I 'chillax' if I watched a local shop get smashed by a piano and your cousin here is going crazy!" Danny pointed at Kono with his thumb when he said here.

Chin was semi-shocked and Steve raised an eyebrow, saying "is that what you mean when you said 'you need to control your co-worker?'"

"Yes it is and will excuse me I have some papers I need to do over the recent case." He opened his office door and went to sit behind his desk.

"Would you like to explain?" Steve hand gestured toward Kono who finally took her hand out of her hand.

"Only if you guys don't call me crazy, I'm hating that word at the moment." Kono replied

"I won't say anything." Steve promised

She looked at her cousin, who said he wouldn't either so she told her short story about what happened after the Tomato stand. The men were surprised but they didn't say anything about crazy, but Chin commenting, "hey guys, does anyone know those kids who are spying on us?"

Neither of them knew so Steve decided to check it out, leaving his team behind.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**


	3. Meeting the Locals

**Thanks to Night-Owlz for being my first review, it really did encourage me to keep writing; yeah I'm bad at this so back to the story. Reviews will be nice.**

**PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ**

_"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth asked quickly_

_"What? How easy it was?"_

_"No…I mean Yes…I mean…oh come on seaweed brain!" once again she grabbed his wrist and dragged him after the Comaro._

The Demigods manage to tail gate the Comaro for about a couple blocks until it turned onto the Highway, making Annabeth swear in Greek before she said "Percy, any suggestions?"

"Maybe we can ask a local they seem to know the car." Percy, brain stormed while looking around and eye spying a big man standing in a shrimp truck on the beach, "maybe he knows something" pointing at the local.

"Hey, it's worth a shot." She shrugged and followed her boyfriend to the shrimp truck that said Kamekono's Shrimp.

"Aloha! You wanna try the new special?" said the big man behind the counter.

"What is it? Ouch! What was that for?" Percy said rubbing where Annabeth punched him

"If you don't mind can you tell us where we can find a Silver Comaro that drove off earlier?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I know what you're talking about. The car belongs to a friend of mine." The big local stated.

"can you tell us where this he is?" Percy asked

"Well he works for 5-0."

"5-0?" Annabeth questioned just to see if she heard him right.

"It a special task force that was organized under the governor. They are very involved around these parts." Informed the local man.

"May I ask? What's your name?" she felt awkward talking to this person without knowing his name he was quite friendly like most people here.

"Kamekono." He answered.

"Kamekono? Ok can you tell us where you can find them?" Kamekono answered them by writing down the directions to find this 5-0 task force office, then there off thanking Kamekono. Percy was reading the map that the local made on a napkin, saying "I can read this! Stupid Dyslexia!"

"Give me that!" she took the napkin from his hands and read it "it's because the streets are in Hawaiian! Yay, us." Annabeth sighed.

"I'm taking a wild guess that the building is this way." He said pointing at a sky scrapper with a clock on it, it looked like the Big Benjamin tower in London but smaller. They walked for about ten more minutes realizing that they really didn't need the napkin at all, what a waste.

Percy pointed out the Silver Comaro sitting in the parking lot, without thinking he ran up to the window just to peek through the glass. Annabeth tried to stop him but ended up looking through the window because they saw the blonde sitting in his office doing paper work.

Three adults were talking one was a tall, skinny man with dark brown hair almost black. Another was a shorter Asian man with black hair, last but not least was an Asian women that has black hair like the other Asian.

Without realizing it the Asian man spotted Percy and Annabeth spying on them and so tall man decided to check it out. Before the Demigods could escape they were face to face to the tall man with hazel eyes, he asked, commandingly "is there a reason you kids are out here?"

Annabeth almost spoke but got cut off by Percy, "We are looking for someone."

The man crossed over his arms on his chest, "like your parents?"

"Yeah something like that." Annabeth muttered.

"ok. HIT THE DECK!" the man yelled, both the teenagers did as told while bullets went through the window. The adult pulled out his hand gun and started to shoot out the window from a dark blue SUV that started the drive by.

Once it was done his teammates ran outside guns drawn and the Blond detective asked. "Steve what happened?"

Steve answered him by saying "I don't know, let's start by taking these kids inside." Steve and the Asian women put away their guns and helped both Annabeth and Percy up, leading them inside the building.

******PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ**


	4. The Truth Comes Out Sort of

**Hi I'm back! Everything is starting get fun and crazy at the same time! I don't own Percy Jackson or Hawaii Five-0, even though that would be awesome! This is the Least's of the arguments in here there will be more soon between Annabeth/Percy and Steve/Danny. Reviews please?**

Steve lead the teenagers into the building, his co-workers entered after them and went straight to business. The Navy SEAL glanced at the teenagers they seem to observe everything in the room, seemingly expecting something to pop out any time like that SUV. He led the teens into his office and asked, "Are you guys ok? You don't seem…"

The blond Girl interrupted "We are fine." Which caught him off guard slightly, they seem too been through a lot of hard ships, but why? They seem like tourists?

He asked the blond "Where are you guys from?" Steve tried hard not to sound intimidating but that's how it usually turns out to be.

The boy answered "I'm from New York City, and my girlfriend here is from California." His girlfriend gave him the glare the same glare that Danny uses on Steve all the time.

"What are your names?" The SEAL asked, curiously

The boy answered, "Percy Jackson and this is…"

"PERCY! I don't think we can trust this…" The blond burst in again.

But Percy Finished is sentence, "this is Annabeth Chase" Steve recognized the look on her face that she was annoyed with her boyfriend; Danny also uses it on him.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett" he stuck out his hand and Percy shook it.

Annabeth hesitated, saying "I don't know…there something about you I don't trust."

"It's ok you can trust me, my teammates do." At that they didn't shake hands but Annabeth accepted the peace offering.

Chin walked in saying "McGarrett, we found the license plate from the drive by earlier."

The Asian man walked out and the tall man followed him out of the office asking his co-workers that surrounded the computer table "what do we have?"

Kono answered "the SUV was reported stolen a day ago."

Danny asked "why would somebody steal an SUV and go out and try to shoot down a couple of kids near a government establishment like that? That was plain stupid!"

"That's a good question." Chin answered.

Kono looked into her boss's office seeing the teenage girl arguing with the boy, something to make his deserve a smack in the back of the head. Soon she slowly realized she has seen them before, "hey guys I've seen these kids before!"

All three of the men stared at her like she was crazy, but not as crazy as she was earlier. Steve asked "When did this happen?"

"Right before Danny started calling me crazy."

"But you are Crazy!" Danny defended himself.

Chin barged in "do we have to this again? I thought we are done with this already."

Steve answered laughing "I guess so"

Then the teenagers decided to leave Steve's office arguing about something "…I told not to say your real name in front of people we don't know, like that!" the Girl named Annabeth Slapped her boyfriend across the back of his head again.

"Ow! You don't have to get abusive about it." Percy confessed, "Besides I like, that guy!" they both stopped realizing that all four adults in the room where staring at them. Percy awkwardly said "Um…Hi?"

"Kono, Chin, Danny? This is Percy and Annabeth." Super SEAL finally introduced, the two teens.

"Aloha, Please to meet you to, finally." Said, the Asian man, Chin, shaking the kids' hands.

"Aloha" Said the Asian women, Kono.

"Hi" Said the blonde, Danny.

"Now that we were formally introduced, why were you spying on us?" Steve, went straight to business.

"We are looking for someone" Annabeth replied

"Like who?" Danny asked

Percy cleared his throat "uh…we…this might sound weird but we're looking for…"

Then his girlfriend cut him of "A girl talking about seeing monsters…" the Whole room lit up with a lot of surprised faces.

Kono Spoke up through the silence "that's me, how do you know?"

"We over heard your conversation in the car" Percy stated.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! Know I'm in a room filled with crazy people!"

"Danno? Can you and Chin go check out that stolen SUV?" Steve ordered.

"Why should we do that…oh…ok let's go Chin" Danny and Chin left the office and left the rest in the office.

"There's a reason why I like this guy!" Percy said over excitedly.

"Shut up, seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"do you do this all the time?" Kono asked

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed

"No!" Annabeth shouted

"which one is it?" Steve asked, seemed to be standing there for Kono, that's what boss's tend to do, if they are any good.

"None!" Annabeth said angrily

"So you wanted to see me?" Kono asked Annabeth.

"Not exactly, we need your help," the blond answered confidently.

"To make things clear what did you kids do earlier? And why do you need just my help?" Kono interrogated.

"it's all hard to explain at the moment." Percy tried to make things clear, he looked at his Girlfriend and continued, "we still need to find one more person"

"Well, if you can't explain this nonsense! We can at least help you find this other person for whatever you are doing." Steve answered, but something crashed through the already broken window, with reactions like a ninja Steve was the first to draw his gun, then Kono a split second later. The teenagers took their fighting stances with weapons drown, staring down an angry giant who was already in the building.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50**

**Yeah I know this chapter is a lot of talking but I had to make things a little clearer, if I didn't, my bad I'm not good in explaining stuff, and this isn't the greatest chapter I have written so Reviews Please?**


	5. Wait! A Semitruck Did This?

**I hope that this chapter is a lot better with action and humor, please review and tell me your ideas I like know what you guys think of it…if you have to I'm open to any suggested ideas I can use! **

"What the..." said a surprised, Steve.

The giant cut him off with an angry, "ARRRG!" and threw a punch toward him and Kono, but mostly the Lieutenant. The two adults jump out of the way before the fist caused any damage to them physically, instead made a crater in the polished floor. They rolled back to their feet, firing a couple clips before they realized that it wasn't doing any damage.

"You kids get out of here!" Kono Shouted, as both Steve and her holstered their weapons, figuring that hand to hand combat was better.

"We are going nowhere!" Percy burst into action as he jumped on the monsters hand and ran up his arm before the giant noticing that he was already near its elbow. The Giant shook the arm that the teenager was on, violently, until he flew off unable to grab on to anything and flew into one of the offices breaking the glass window.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, and then she saw Steve sprint across the room and ended up diving at the end, when the Giants hand tried to grab him. Annabeth made eye contacted with Kono and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing, the adult gestured the teen other.

She took the offer sprinting over, catching the creature's attention on the way, to Kono who had her hands ready to through Annabeth up. She stomped onto the Asian's hands, jumping straight up with a little lift from Kono. The Blond pulled out her dagger and stabbed the Giant in the face making him stumble backwards. Annabeth fell to the ground and saw that there was a tight rope behind it that the men must have made, the Giant fell backwards with a loud crash, and turned into gold dust.

After Percy pulled up his girlfriend all four of them regrouped "What the heck just happened!" Steve commented.

"Wait! You saw that?" both the Mainlanders exclaimed.

"How could I not? That thing busted the window, plus took out the wall on the way down." He shrugged, looking around the disaster zone.

Annabeth whispered to her boyfriend, glancing at the tall man, "I think we found our person."

"You think?" He whispered back sarcastically.

After Looking around the office a couple times Steve decided, "I think we should clean up or we will not have a very happy Danno to deal with"

"By 'we'? You mean, you?" Kono stated, laughing, hiding the fact that she was internally freaking out.

"Oh we are not going there, I already have to deal with my partner, which is not happy with me at the moment." Said the SEAL as if nothing ever happened.

The Officer, looked at the confused faces and added "Long Story" that's all that the teens needed to help out cleaning.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50P50**

Danny was driving his car down the highway, with Chin in shotgun, on their way back from talking to the victim of the stolen SUV. Danny Spoke "I wonder why, McGarrett kicked us out of the office like that?"

"He has a reason." Chin Said, not helping.

"Ha 'he has a reason' you say? His reason is completely absurd! You saw him hold his suspects over the top of buildings! In the matter of fact, he pushed another suspect off a rock that was five feet high, with the guy blind folded the other day!" Danny stated.

"Like I said he has a reason." The Asian repeated.

"And what about Kono?"

"What about her?"

"Why is she acting like a crazy…what the Heck did The American Ninja do this time!" they pulled in the palace parking lot seeing the busted window and wall, and got out.

"American Ninja?" Chin asked curiously, shutting the passenger door.

"Steve's knew nickname I gave him earlier…oh he's going to get it!" Danny Marched right in the building to the office, making it, déjà vu again, Chin had to follow. Seeing The American Ninja himself, cleaning up broken glass from his office, and the younger ones where cleaning up the window shards.

"STEVE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Danny burst though the glass doors, for the third time that day.

The Navy SEAL looked up at Danny, "A Semi-truck crashed into the wall." The younger ones tried to hide the smirks on their faces.

"HOW DOES A SEMI-TRUCK END UP IN OUR OFFICE?" the Blond Detective was steaming now.

"The Driver must have made a wrong turn…" Steve tried to explain, but his partner beat him to the punch.

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT A TRUCK DRIVER MANAGED TO RUN INTO OUR WALL, WHICH IS COMPLETELY ON THE OPPISITE SIDE OF THE HIGHWAY! THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR OFFICE WINDOW IS BROKEN!" Danny took a deep breath, making Steve take a chance.

"I can't say…" he said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT IS CLASSIFIED! I AM HAVING THE WORSE DAY EVER AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

"It is not classified but all I can say is the trucker crashed into the wall end of story." McGarrett went back to picking up the shards, and then remembers something "Did you guys get anything from the victim of the car theft?"

"Talk to Chin, I don't want to talk to you at the moment!" he stormed into his office for the second time.

"Ouch, that's harsh, brah" Chin observed

"Well that's Danny for you, got anything?" He threw a couple shards in the nearby trash can.

"Well the victim's name is Vanessa Jones…"

He was cut off by Annabeth who was walking over to the conversation, "Vanessa Jones? She was the one who tried to kidnap Percy and me."

"That can't be right." Said the confused Asian, he continued, "Mrs. Jones said that she had a couple kids of her own who ran away nine hours ago, one a sixteen year old boy and girl"

"That would be us! That evil witch," she made a fist and punched the beam in front of Chins face.

"Would you mind explaining?" Steve asked stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Both of us arrived in town twelve hours ago, by bout…"

"By bout?" Chin asked.

"Percy is not a big fan of airplanes," She explained then continued, "when we got off of the bout, we meet Vanessa at the docks; she was with another guy, that was as tall as you" she pointed at Steve, "and he knocked both of us out and we woke up tied to chairs in some ones basement, we escaped and found you guys"

"So Vanessa Jones is after you two, why?"

"I don't know"

"Ok…"

"Anyone wants some supper I'm making a run!" Kono shouted and grabbed her keys which reminded both the adults and teens that they were hungry so she is going to make a Chinese food run, and will be back in a half hour.

**This chapter was fun to write everyone is getting along with everyone else except poor Danny, sitting in his office most of his day. wooooow! this is the longest chapter i have written! yay me! Until next time….REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Dude! a God Just Talked to Me!

**Hey guys I'm back! Don't be mad at me for not writing in a couple days…*hides behind rock in fetal position repeating 'please don't hurt me!'*… got one question DOES ANYONE WANT TO GUESS WHY I PICKED KONO AND STEVE FOR THE TWO PEOPLE PERCY AND ANNABETH WHERE LOOKING FOR? I just want some opinions….and…OFF TO THE STORY!**

While the Rookie went to grab supper the boss called a meeting that included the not so happy Danny and invited the teens that almost got killed, twice, in one day to join and talk about this Vanessa Jones person. He started it off with "This is got to be the weirdest day I had for a long time…"

"Are you serious? This is the weirdest day that had? Try being your partner for Pete's sake!" Danny interrupted.

"I thought you said that you will not be talking to me anymore?" Steve said just to annoy his partner, seeing that he was still mad at him, because all Danny did was give the Navy SEAL 'the glare' but still listened into what he has to say. "Any ways, Chin do some digging into Vanessa's file, see what comes up. Danny and I will need to talk to you two" Steve ordered pointing at the teens.

"You still need to talk to us?" Percy stated.

"We have been distracted by that Semi-truck and the drive by" when tall man said 'semi-truck' it made Percy smirk again, he knew what the boss was hiding from his partner.

"What's so funny?" Said the Detective, noticing the smirk on the sixteen year olds face.

"Nothing's funny." Percy dismissed carefully.

"You two are planning something I just know it." Danny stated, while pointing his index finger at both of them, occasionally switching who to point at.

"Ok, Mister Know It All will you please take them to your office, since mines…uh," Steve scratched his nose, "needing a new window."

"Fine, you're not a funny person, you know that right?" He said leading Percy and Annabeth into his office, followed by Steve saying,

"What are talking about? I'm hilarious!" He joked,

He was about to shut the door before Chin Commented "No you are not!" Danny offered the sixteen year olds both a chair, which they took, and sat in his own behind the desk. Steve stood next to his partner arms a crossed his chest.

Annabeth leaned over to Percy whispering "this reminds me of summer camp."

"Agreed"

"Ok first question where are your parents at right now?" Danny asked, thinking that they didn't notice their kids missing.

"Back in New York" Percy stated calmly, as Annabeth dismissed the question because she still didn't trust the tall man standing by the desk. Which no dough made her look suspicious but the adult men did not enforce it.

Danny wrote down the answer on a piece of paper then asked, "Since one set of parents are not here are the others?"

"No" the black haired kid stated dryly, which was making his girlfriend a little uncomfortable.

The military man caught the slight uncomfortable moment speaking firmly "do you have something to say, Annabeth?"

"I…I can't say it" she stuttered.

"That's another reason we need your help…" he looked at his girlfriend who still couldn't reach her courage to speak and continued, "Her Dad went missing a couple days ago here in Honolulu."

"And your mom?" Steve asked carefully

"She died in a plane crash" Annabeth lied, to her, the lie must have worked when the other adult asked,

"Do you know why your dad was here?"

"Sadly no"

Chin walked through the door and confirmed "all of Vanessa's back ground was brought up, you got to check this out."

"Hey Danny stay here will yeah and get some information over the kidnapping." Steve ordered before leaving the office.

"Yeah sure thing there, Steveo!" Danny mocked, then under his breath saying "why am I stuck doing his work, I never should of worked that case before this whole thing got started." He looked at the confused faces from the room. "it was my 'first day' with this guy because I was the first person first scratch that second person he met when he got off that plane…oh he's so going to get it!" he said more to himself than his audience. "No what do want to say about your dad going missing, missy?"

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ**

Kono waited in line for the longest time in the world it seemed like it. Once she purchased her food, she walked out of the Chinese restrant and ended up running into a couple kids who seemed to be lost. These kids were about maybe ten at the least; before she could say anything they ran off and seemed to be running away from something.

Kono looked around the area to see if see could spot any danger but saw something better and a lot cooler. She saw Kanaloa, the God of the ocean, with her own two eyes; she looked around to see if anyone could see him but they didn't, Kono did. She thought to herself 'why is he here? This is weird.'

Kanaloa was in the ocean staring at her bidding her to come over so she did. The rookie was so confused but what made it worse was that he wanted her help, insane right? The god was radiating power from no other and spoke "Kono Kalakaua, I've been watching your for the past couple of days and you show great mana, I want you to find someone for me."

"Like who?" worried that he would take another one of her relatives away from her and her cousin.

"This person should be dead, but her spirit lingers here, for one reason."

"Like what?" Kono noticed that this was very important, and needed to tell the guys what happened.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true."

"Hold on just a moment there's a prophecy occurring right now? Where do I even find this person?"

"you will find the answers soon, Miss Kalakaua." Then he disappeared into the missed of the sea. She thought to herself as she ran back to the car 'I definently have to tell the guys this!' and drove of back to the office.

…**.and another one bites the dust….wow the endings cheesy but I don't care hope you like it, review please?**


	7. The Prophecy

**I've don't have anything to say but thanks to maliee for all those comments and to the story**

"What do we have Chin?" Steve said, while meeting up at the computer desk.

He flicked up Vanessa's file onto the screen, "it's said she died two years ago from skin cancer at age 35." He highlighted the information on the computer desk, "the weirdest thing is that we just talked to her today and she was totally alive! She must have faked her death."

"Does she have a twin sister?" Steve suggested

"It says here that she has one older sibling named Michael Jones and he died in Afghanistan five years ago." Chin read aloud.

"That doesn't make any sense," Steve stated frustrated by the news and with Kono burst in with the weirdest news yet.

She set the Chinese food on the computer desk stated awkwardly, "I Just saw Kanaloa!"

"Kono this serious, what did he say?" Chin said with concern,

"He said he was looking for a woman who should be dead." Both men made the connection between the information that they got.

"Anything else?" Steve added.

"Something about a prophecy,"

"A prophecy? Do you know what it is?" Chin bounced off, she just shook her head.

"I wonder if this is the other reason that Percy and Annabeth are here, they are definitely not normal kids." Steve thought out loud.

"If they know the prophecy that will help us get this…spirit…back where she came from!" Kono finished.

"It's worth a try." Chin prompted. "Yo, Danny! Bring the kids out here we want to ask them one more question!"

He came strolling out with your not so average teens following "what is it this time?" he sighed starting to give up being mad all the time.

Steve turned to the sixteen year olds ordering, "Tell me the prophecy. I know you know it."

Annabeth took a deep breath and recited the prophecy.

"_Go to the land of the Hawaiian Gods _

_Find two that are not frauds_

_A team will work to gain trust_

_And shall not be turned to dust_

_A spirit from the past will destroy the future _

_Only to be saved by the teacher."_

"Wow that's intense." Danny admitted.

"Any ideas on what it means?" Steve asked to the group.

Percy informed, "The first line was Annabeth and I arriving into Hawaii."

Steve nodded confirming the information, before saying, "anything else?" no one answered, because they were all wondering the same thing. Steve changed the subject "we need to find a place for these two trouble makers, to stay, so they stay away from that thing that's after them."

"Hey! We are not trouble makers!" Percy Stated.

Kono commented "Oh right…trouble finds you…gotcha!"

"Ha ha very funny Kono." Percy Said sarcastically, making every one but Danny smiled.

"Ok back on topic here. What thing are you talking about?" Danny said confused, knowing that Percy and Annabeth were in the same boat as he was.

"Oh…Danno will you brighten the mood even more please?" Steve comented.

"Shut up Steve."

"Let's just say that this certain person should be dead" Chin Informed.

Danny looked at his partner "Can you fill me in later?" he nodded

"So any volunteers?"

"I'll take Annabeth and we will have a girl's night out tonight good for you?" Kono volunteered, which made the blond girl smile, _a day to relax, finally_ she thought.

"Sorry man, Malia and I haven't unpacked everything yet." Chin was out of the picture.

"Danny?" Steve asked

"Nope can't I hanging with my Gracie for the weekend." A strike out with Danno.

"Ok Percy it looks like you're with me tonight." Steve confirmed.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed having his own little party that he was invited to. All six of them pulled out the Chinese food and began to eat there dinner having a good time, making the teens miss summer camp even more.

Soon the Cops decided that there day was over and will be back the next day at nine o'clock. Every one left and Steve was the last to lock up for the night. Both the men got into the Truck and drove back to McGarretts house.

The navy SEAL looked over to his passenger and noticed that he was out, his head leaned on the window. 'This kid must have had a tough day to pass out like that' The SEAL thought to himself.

Then he felt a jerk to his truck like someone wanted him off the road. Steve managed to steer back onto the pavement and sped up to get away from the other vehicle that wants him off the road. The next time the other vehicle hit the truck they managed to push Steve clean off, down the hill.

The commotion jerked Percy awake shouting "WHAT'S GOING ON!" looking around frantically. Steve unbuckled his seat belt knowing that he lost control of the steering wheel and went to protect Percy from the crash landing, by throwing himself on the teen.

A Split second later there was a loud CRASH! The front end of the Chevy was smashed against a tree. Percy opened his eyes, everything was all blurry but he felt Steve laying on him, barely breathing, eyes closed.

…**Haha evil cliff hanger…muahahaha…stay in next tune next time to see if The taugh Navy SEAL can make it out of this one…next time on Percy Jackson and the Hawaiian Pineapple… Reviews would be nice. sorry for it being short this time.**


	8. It's Just a Flesh Wound

**I hoped you enjoy that nasty cliff hanger, stuff are starting to get crazy as the prophecy has already started, on to the story…**

Percy started to panic, thinking to himself, 'No! No! No! This can't be happening! What do I do?' he shook the adult saying, "McGarrett, please wake up!" the Navy SEALs eyes shot open and pushed himself off of the teen, back to his seat, physically looking awful. The crash could have easily killed him but he was alive.

Steve leaned his head against the head rest, shifting it so he could look at Percy's face saying "are you ok?"

"I'm fine but you're not, hold on!" The black haired kid unbuckled his seatbelt and literally had to kick the passenger open with his right foot since the hinges were busted from the crash. He jumped out; almost fell down from the slope that the tree was on.

Percy managed to climb onto the vehicle and made his way to the driver side tugging on the door as hard as he could. Opening it, he grabbed the tall man under the armpits to drag him out of the seat and leaned him against the truck. Steve made a muffled grunt of pain, when Percy let go of him.

"You do not look to good, we need to get you to the hospital, where's your phone?" He asked and the adult grunted in pain as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his I phone, handing it to the kid. Percy touched the emergency button on the phone and it began to ring.

A women on the other line said, "Hold on let me trace where you're at…got it, the will be there in a few minutes." Said dispatch, then she hung up.

He got the impression that the person knew something happened and needed to get here as fast as they can. Percy looked back and saw that the military man stood up leaning on one hand, Percy asked "what are you doing?"

"Can you help me up to the highway?" Percy knew that he was looking him, but he couldn't see the man's face it was just dark enough outside.

"Alright…no passing out on me." Said the teen while walking over and threw the man's arm around his shoulders, guiding him up the hill to the highway. He heard sirens from the distance, they waited there for a few more minutes when the ambulance finally arrived to the scene followed by a couple squad cars from the police department.

The paramedics saw how bad of shape that the Navy SEAL was in one of them pulled out the stretcher and quickly pulled it to the men on the side of the road. Two more paramedics followed the first one and helped the injured adult onto the stretcher, and pulled him into the ambulance.

A police officer came over to the sixteen year old asking questions on what just happened and where did the accident happen. Percy just shook his head like he didn't know anything and pointed down the hill, he replied with, "you're gunna have to ask Steve that because I was sleeping when that happened."

Then Steve's phone went off, which Percy forgot he still had it in his hand, he looked down at it and it read Danny. On the third ring he decided to answer it figuring it was the Danny he met earlier, also forgetting about why he shouldn't use technology, it attracts monsters, but oh well.

"_Percy? Is that you? What happened?"_ Yep it was the right guy.

"I don't know there was an accident, and Steve's hurt badly"

"_Are you ok? And how bad is Steve." _ Danny asked urgently

"I think he might have broken his back and I'm ok"

"_how did he manage to do that" _

"by trying to protect me from the crash."

"_Well go figure, that man wants to play hero every moment of the day." _ Danny stated, while Percy climbed into the vehicle and sat in the corner as they examined the Lieutenant.

"Sorry can't talk I'll meet you at the hospital." Percy hung up on Danny, Worried about the man that save his butt twice in the same day, they rode away and they where at least thirty minutes from the hospital.

50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50

Kono and Annabeth were sitting on the couch playing a couple of card games and Annebeth kept winning. "Ha, ha beat you again Kono!" She stated happily.

"How do you do that? I always win at the card games when I play my teammates!" Kono exclaimed.

"All I use this up here." The teen said while pointing at her head. "I thought you weren't a fun person."

Kono laughed. "Me? I'm always this way; you should have heard that argument I had with Danny earlier today about a tomato being a fruit."

"But it is a fruit…aw, I get it, cleaver" Annabeth said impressed.

Kono's cell phone went off "hold on I have to take this," she answered it and talked for a little bit, before frowning, and hung up.

Reading her facial expression made Annabeth worried, "what is it?"

"We have to get to the hospital now. Danny said that he will meet us on the way" Kono explained, with Annabeth barely hanging on.

"What do you mean?" she urged not letting Kono lead her to the car. "Did something happen to Percy?"

"There was an accident and that all I know, now let's go." Kono ran out to the car with the sixteen year old right behind, both got in and left with amazing speed.

50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ50

Percy started to pace outside the Emergency door, for a few minutes before getting tackled by his girlfriend, who hugged him so tightly "I'm glad you're ok!"

The Asian women walked up followed by the short blond haired man, later by an Asian man, all wanting to know "is he ok?"

"I don't know, the doctor should come out anytime." Percy though

As if on cue the doctor walked out saying "Steven McGarrett's family and friends?"

The group looked at her and Chin asked "how bad is it?"

"The crash just fractured a piece of his spine, not enough to be fatal. He also has a minor concussion, along with a broken leg. He should be in the recovery room by tomorrow." the doctor informed.

The whole room was relieved when they heard the news, all of them decided to stay the night and they slept in the hallway out of the way of course. Since this was the weirdest and most exhausting day for all of them they passed out immediately.

**I don't want to be to mean to one of my favorite charters of all times…except the Doctor** **of course…ok off topic. Review please?**


	9. How Did You Do That?

**Sorry for not writing in this story for a while I've been busy and distracted by my other story 'The Doctor and the SEAL' it's a good one to…of topic again…I got to quit doing that…sorry…on to the story…**

Percy did not get a good sleep over the night, nor did anyone else; he suddenly had a dream about his dad telling him something important. In the dream Percy was having, he was standing next to the Greek god of the ocean at the beach.

"_Percy, you know you have a gift of water, right?" Asked Percy's dad, Poseidon._

"_Thank you Captain Obvious!" _

_The god laughed "I should have known you would say that, anyways, I meant there's more to using the power of the ocean."_

"_There is?"_

"_Yes, it's the power of healing" Poseidon looked over the ocean_

"_I know that, it heals me all the time." Percy looked at him then followed his gaze._

"_That not what I meant, Percy"_

"_What do you me…oh gotcha!" he thought about it then asked, "But why?"_

"_this man who is trying to help, Is a huge part of the prophecy as you figured out earlier, he and his team will help you, they are important to you and you to them, you know what I mean?"_

"_I think so, but why here? I mean out of all the places in the world why here?" Percy asked._

"_I'm sorry can't answer that…my time is cut short but you will find out soon…good bye Percy Jackson." Then the god was gone walking into the ocean until he was long gone…_

Then felt an angry fist slam into his chest and his girlfriend yelling at him to wake up, the burst of pain woke him up the fastest, he yelled "Ow! What was that for?" he got up so fast that he almost fell off the bench he was sleeping on, only to catch himself as he grabbed at the wall.

"Man you are hard to wake up. Steve's already in his room his teammates are already there." Annabeth pulled Percy up off the bench and they went to the room.

"And the dead lives!" Chin said spreading his arms out wide, as both teenagers entered the room.

"He he your so funny. So what time is it? And where did blonde go?" Percy asked the Asian man or anyone who could answer the questions.

"It's 10:48am" Said Kono who looked at her phone "as for Danny I don't know, maybe family problems? He got a phone call and left."

"That sounds like him." Said Steve who just now woke up and made everyone in the room jump, all four of them looked at him.

"Would you quit doing that?" Kono said whatever came to mind.

Steve blinked "What did I do? All I did was just waked up! Ouch! That hurt." He tried to sit up forgetting about his fractured back was in a back brace.

"Exactly, just that…" Kono was worried.

"Wow I just got into an accident and you are still bashing on me, I thought that was Danny's job." Steve joked, and held out his arms wide, inviting a huge from Kono.

"Oh shut up taught guy!" she laughed and hugged him trying not to hurt him more but that was the hard part.

Chin asked Steve "what happened last night?" when his cousin was done with the awkward huge.

"That's a good question…all I remember was coming back from work and getting pushed off the road I don't remember how I got here."

"Well you can thank Percy for that one." Kono added, because she and her cousin were there to hear his side of the story which wasn't much.

He looked over at the teenager and smiled, "at least you're ok" the nurse came in as soon as he said that with a glass of water adjusted the bed and left.

"Who would push a member of the Task Force off of the road" Kono thought out loud.

"Probably the same people that shot at us yesterday, they really are getting on my nerves. Hey Chin can you go back to the office and pull up any highway cameras on the accident?"" Said the navy SEAL.

"Sure thing boss," chin stood up from his chair and left the room.

"Kono. Don't let these two out of your sight you got that?"

"Got it, Percy? Annabeth? Let's go so Steve can rest alright?" Annabeth left the room and Kono stood there waiting for him.

Percy kept in his mind what his dad told him about his ability but he doesn't know how to use it but he thought he would try at least. "Hey, Officer? Can I stay for a sec, you know, man to man?"

"Yeah sure we will be out here when you need us." Then she left the room and closed the door.

Percy walked over to Steve's bed "I'm going to show you something, don't freak out"

"Ok? Lay it on me." Steve answered; the teenager rested his hands on the older man's chest, which was slightly weird, and closed his eyes. Steve watched in awe as the water flew from the cup to the kid's hands. Soon the pain in his back was gone completely, he had to let out a hint of confusion, "what? How did you do that?"

"you know the Greek myths?"

"A little, why?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon" The older man gazed at the teen trying to process the whole thing, and Percy saw that, "please tell me that you are not thinking I'm crazy."

"I'm not calling you crazy; it makes sense, why there was a mythical giant in our office yesterday"

"So you believe me then?"

"Yeah I believe you, I have seen many crazy things in my life, and you are at the top of the list" Steve sat up wincing at the pain in his broken leg.

"Here let me help you with that." Percy went over and rested his hands on the injury and healed it with the same water. "Don't tell anyone I can do this, nobody knows about it, not even my girlfriend."

He nodded, "so why are you doing this?"

"This is me paying you back from saving me last night. We will see you when you get out." Percy walked to the door and waved before opening the door to leave to be met by the Asian women and the blonde girlfriend. They, mostly Annabeth, was wondering what Percy wanted to talk about but he explained it as telling the older man thanks.

"Well, since we have no lead at the moment lets go out and gets some shaved ice." Kono said as they left the hospital into the hot humid, Hawaiian day.

"Shaved ice?" Percy asked as he climbed into the back of the hot car since Annabeth was stubborn as always, muttering, "Man it hot in here."

"Gaw, Seaweed brain, it's a freakin' snow cone!" Annabeth climbed into the front seat slamming the door.

"I knew that!" Percy defended himself as the rookie sat in the driver seat smiling, which he caught from the review mirror, "what are you laughing at?"

"You…it reminds me why I like this job." Kono admitted.

"What? You have to deal with kids like us all the time?" Annabeth asked, catching on to what's going on.

"No…the way you two argue over nothing, it reminds me of the boss and his partner arguing all the time." Kono turned the car on and left to go to the beach, "by the way do you like the beach?"

"I do!" Percy stated automatically.

"It's ok…I guess"

"You don't like the beach? Oh yeah thats right! You like being cooped up in your bunk all day and reading about 'how to build a Trojan horse in one day'!" Percy argued.

"I don't do that!" Annabeth argued back.

"Uh…yeah, you do."

"Do not"

"Do to" Percy and Annabeth were staring each other in the eyes daring each other to argue.

Kono was relieved, when they finally reached the shaved ice shop by the beach and pulled into a parking lot close to it, ready to get out of the war zone; automatically the kids got out and followed her to the stand. They got their share of shaved ice and went to sit on the bench a little ways from the little shop and started to talk to each other.

**Yeah this is going to be the last chapter I right until next week, making no promises if I will write during that time; I'm going to Missouri this week for a singing trip. If you read my other story you would already have known. I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can, Break a Leg to me! I'll be Bach! Music humor is great. Reviews please?**


	10. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Oh my gosh it is so nice to finally get a chapter in since it's been about a very hectic month I had it went from that singing group in Missouri to having a ten day mission trip down in Birmingham, Alabama to having Band camp for a week to regular school…finally a break from the craziness! I still not liking the longer school days if any of you know what I'm talking about…well here's the chapter you all have been waiting for… **

**5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0**

**A few hours ago (Danny)**

Danny's phone went off in Steve's while they were there waiting for him to wake up, Danny looked down at the phone. It was reading, Rachael Williams, he walked out of the room and answered the phone with an urgent "Yes Rachael!"

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen Stan I can't find him anywhere." Her British voice sounded worried.

"Ok? I thought you said he was out of town at the moment."

"He is or was out of town but he called saying his plane should land an hour ago..."

"So that doesn't mean that it did land the plane could have been delayed." Danny sat down in the chair next to Steve room bored of what he was talking about.

"Yeah but this is what I'm worried about…the airport is in locked down because of someone is a threat…"

"'Wait what? Did you just say that the Airport is in lock down? Did you call HPD yet?" he leaned forward onto his knees now interested in what she was saying.

"I did call them and they said they will handle it…Danny I can't wait for the local police to fix this problem"

"I'm sorry Rachael ours hands are tied at the moment but I will see what I can do."

"Thank you" they hung up and the detective carefully leaned his head against the wall behind him taking a deep breath thinking of what has happened in the past twenty-four hours. Then that's when he decided to talk to whoever was running the current case.

He popped his head in and gave his friends a heads up "umm…guys? I got to do something like now! Steve needs you here I will be back"

He walked away toward the exit hearing Kono call after him "are you sure? One of us could come with you."

Stopped and answered her question before continuing down the hallway "Na I'm just going to HPD to ask them a certain question about what's going on at the airport"

"Ok…" was the last thing he heard from Kono, he looked down the hallway to the teens one was sleeping and the other was beating the crap out of him and he thought it was funny. He walked out of the hospital to his car and drove off toward HPD.

**50PJ50PJ50PJ50PJ**

**Present**

"Wait! Are you serious that you literally roundhouse kicked someone off of a motorcycle? That is so cool!" Percy exclaimed as the rest of his shaved ice flew everywhere.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as most of it went down her shirt Kono sat there laughing.

"Uh…sorry about that Annabeth…" he rubbed the back of his neck when he said that.

The rookie calmed herself down, and stood "yeah it was necessary, here let me get you a napkin."

"No that's ok I'm fine" the sixteen year old begged silently, but Kono already was walking to the shaved ice truck too get some. But on her way she spun around as someone screamed from the beach and she sprinted toward the emergency. Percy and Annabeth heard the scream to and they were out of their seats and next to the Officer with in seconds.

The three of them observed the scene hearing "oh my Goss! There's a shark in the water!" from a women not too far away from where there standing. The sharks fin was sticking out of the surface of the water drawing nearer to a surfer who was too far out into the ocean.

Percy saw that the young adult was not paying any attention to the danger that she was in. he was very sure if the other saw her in danger, so he sprinted to the end of the and dove in automatically. He never realized that the officer was with him, she seemed so quiet, "Percy what are you doing? This is very stupid!" she tried to stop me from getting closer.

"I'm sorry if me jumping into an ocean with a killer shark was a stupid idea but I know what I'm doing just go get the Surfer." He began to swim faster with determination toward the animal; Kono was worried about what was going to happen. She was used to doing this but she never really liked it one bit but it goes with her job.

The Rookie Swam toward the surfer and told her very calmly "can you please go back to the land?"

"Uh…sure?" the surfer paddled back to shore, and Kono went over to make sure the kid didn't kill himself, because one, her boss will do something a navy SEAL could do and will do, it's a very ridicules but scary thought. And two, she will never forgive herself for this.

She stopped and started to tread the water thinking _what the…? _The last thing she saw and heard was Percy yelling at the fish as it was swimming away very fast "…You are never allowed back! And if you do? I will come back and…turn you into…fish shishkabob…yeah…YOU HEAR ME? FISH SHISHKABOB!" he began to swim back mumbling to himself "man why do sharks need to be so 'you look tasty, lets have a feast!' type I hate them…oh hi…did you hear me?" he accidently ran into the older women.

"Were you just yelling at a shark and calling it fish shishkabob?"

"Yep you heard me; I'll tell you when we get back to the shore it's not the best place to talk at the moment." Not knowing that she too loved the water too.

"Just tell me right here right now." Percy explained the same thing to her as he did to Steve earlier, except the part about healing, it wasn't important at the moment. They arrived back to the beach and told everyone that the water is all clear.

"Wait a minute, where's Annabeth?" Percy said frantically looking for his girlfriend on the beach, "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Was she with us when we went into the ocean? I didn't see her." Kono looked around too thinking _crap! My boss is in the hospital and Annabeth goes missing, can this day get any better? _Her phone rang she took it out of her pocket and answered it "Kono." Percy glanced at her very curious who was calling.

Danny spoke through the phone "Hey, Kono! I need back up at the airport there is a crazy person holding people hostage and I can't get in, I already called chin he is on his way."

"Danny we got more of a problem…we can't find Annabeth" Kono stated through the phone.

"Oh…Good Gracious! I guess I'm stuck with Chin, just come down here as soon as you can, Got it?"

"Yep!" then she hung up and looked around "Where did she go?"

The teenager ran to where they were standing before stopping the Shark attack, he noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there by its self, a scale from a Deracnae. "Kono! We have a serious problem!"

**Haha slight cliff hanger there…hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I will try to post chapters faster than this one but wish me luck it is school season…ugh! Well have fun!**


	11. The Explosion of Confusion

**Hey I'm back and ready to right more about this epic story that is very out there if you know what I mean…well be aware that you might have to read the chapter again to have it make sense…**

"ANNEBETH!" Percy called out in every direction not wanting to believe that this is happening all over again since it has been three extremely stress full years of his life when she was kidnapped last. He was running everywhere frantically.

The only thing that stopped him from pulling something stupid was the Rookie grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him into the eyes saying "we will find her," with straight out truth.

Percy took a deep breath agreeing and trusting in what Kono was saying with an, "ok." Kono is a cop, actually one of the best cops on the islands. She should be good in this type of stuff. "what are we going to do now?"

"Well first of all, what do you have in your hand?" said the observant officer seeing the scale in his hands.

He completely forgot about it "what? This? Um…a monster scale? If you get it that way?" he said playing with it in his hands "I don't think we can trace it with mortal technology"

Kono looked at the frantic teenager being in his place just a few months ago with Steve going missing in North Korea, then started thinking "wait! I think I can help you with that. Get into the car!" his face lit up and ran towards the car with fast speed Kono was close behind. Both of them jumped into the car and drove off onto the highway."

5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0

The last thing that Annebeth remembers was watching seaweed brain and the officer run into the ocean then someone or something grabbed her from behind. By instinct she elbowed who was behind her in the gut trying to escape but failed.

Her kidnapper managed to outsmart her by making her go asleep. The Demigod awoke in a very dark place that looked all too familiar to her, she tried to move her hands but found that they were tied with zip ties.

Annebeth heard footsteps coming towards her; she was silently panicking for what's going to happen next. She heard voices talking about something concerning the prophecy "…we got one of them, but not the other because he was with that cop."

The other voice talked, "he will come soon enough to claim his friend and we shall get him"

"But what about the task force, they're going to get in the way, the boss is a scary dude and I don't want to mess with him"

"Shut up Ned! We are going to get rid of the task force first." The first thing that she thought was _oh crap! _

"So what are we going to do to her?"

"Right now…nothing." She was relieved that she was ok but she could just run now it wasn't smart so she just have to wait for the right time to run.

5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0

Steve was released from the hospital for miraculous healing that he went through since it only took a day to heal up a broken back and leg. He is just stuck with a little concussion thanks to Percy he could go back to work even if it pisses his partner off. _By the way what is Danny up to I haven't seen him since yesterday._

He pulled out his phone examining the damage from the accident the I-phone itself was severely cracked but as long as he can still read it and called he was fine. Steve decided to try to call Danny but it went straight to voice mail, _should I be worried? Na. whatever he's doing it should be ok_. He decided to call up Kamekono to give him a ride to the office, to check up on Chin's work on the accident.

An hour later after having a joyful talk with Kamekono, pulled into the parking lot saying "here you go McGarrett, your destination"

"Thanks man, we will see you later" Steve said while patting his good friend on the back before walking towards the office. He ignored the giant hole in the wall that they didn't have time to fix, and walked right in finding that no one was in at the moment. _Hmm…Chin must have had something to do so urgent._

The SEAL looked up at the information that Chin just left on the computer meaning that he left recently. Steve clicked on the video camera link to see what caused the accident. Seeing the license plate was the same as the one from the shoot out the day before. "Dang it! I'm starting to get very annoyed with this person" his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket noticed it was a text from Kono saying "we have a serious problem; I'm heading back to the office right now, meet me there when you get out."

He texted back, "I'm already here what wrong?"

Moment later he got another text "Later." Then his phone rang he answered it since it was Chin asking about hostile situation but Steve told him he will be right over.

5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0

Chin just pulled and parked in a random spot near the barricade of HPD cars and walked over to Danny who was talking to another officer. "hey, brah what's the problem? Where's my cousin?"

"She is busy at the moment one of our teenagers went missing,"

"And you are not worried at all?" giving Danny a weird look which was saying 'what's wrong with you'

"of course I am worried but we have bigger problems to deal with right now and I trust our rookie can handle it" Danny said handing chin a thermal camera "take a look" Chin scanned the scene seeing the heat signatures grouped together in the building with the hostile carrying about a shot gun.

"That does not look good, we need Steve for this" Chin said still looking at the situation.

"Well, in the matter of fact we don't have him, he's in the hospital so you're the expert here"

"Calling him anyways" Chin pulled out his phone and dialed the boss, he heard McGarrett answer "hey Man nice to see that you're ok. Do you have any advice to give us for a hostile case?"

"Just making it easy for you why don't I come and get a look ok?"

"Wait your coming here? I thought you're supposed to be in the hospital for a couple more days." Chin Said warily.

"I was released a couple hours ago, Kono Just got here so I will ask her for a ride over."

"Good I wouldn't trust your driving skills right now"

"Ha-ha your funny I will be there in twenty" he hung up.

Once Chin ended the call Danny asks "he's coming, isn't he?"

"Yes he is"

"Going to give him a big whooping when are done with this" Danny spat out right as there was an unexplained explosion coming from the far side of the airport, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

A voice went over the police radio com saying "I…wait what? There was microwave explosion?"

Once Danny heard the news he smacked his for head so hard that it left a red mark, then grabbed back the thermos from Chin and scanned the situation. He saw that the hostile force on of the members of the enslaved party to check it out. A few minutes later Kono's car drove up, and her Steve and Percy climb out of it.

"Seriously you brought the kid here? Never mind I need you to turn into American Ninja and go sneak into the area over there" he said to Steve directing him to the area where there was the explosion. Diffidently noticed how uninjured his partner was but totally ignoring it, because of the situation.

Steve ran over to where his partner pointed finding a giant hole in the wall that was on fire, and then he found a woman standing there. He told her he was help and to pretend that he was a janitor that was getting done for the shift. He also told her to take him back to the hostage group with its hostile very on edge.

**Enjoy the little random chapter here… that's what you get for totally making it up as I go along so hoping next time it's not as random. **


	12. Relax Timeish

**Yes I have not died in case you were wondering, this chapter is very interesting hope you guys like it…**

At this point in time Steve was lucky to get there at the right time, he took of his badge and tossed it outside the building with his gun holster but not the 22 pistol itself. He stuck the twenty-two into the backside of his cargo just pants enough to grab, just in case, and then flipped his shirt over it to hide it from sight. The women lead him towards the hostile who shouted "who are you?" aiming the shot gun in to his face.

Steve innocently through up his hands above his head saying, pretending to be scared, "I…just got off my shift…for…uh Janitor work…just wanted to get home…I have a daughter at home who needs me…"

"Shut up and sit down. We don't want anyone tipping off the cops." The SEAL undercover did what he was told and sat next to a young lady that was scared of what's going to happen who was leaning against the counter desk. The hostile seemed jittery as he swung his gun around at anyone or anything who made any noise, making the people cower and hide behind whatever was closes to them.

Steve carefully observed the jittery man devising a plan to take him down without violence. He also scanned the panicked faces seeing that there was one man with a stern expression on it; Steve silently hoped that he wouldn't cause a ruckus.

Thank goodness, that the person next to him noticed the man and stopped him from getting up. The last thing that the Navy SEAL needed was out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow blob dash straight toward the doors. It seemed that the hostile never even noticed the very obvious person run right past him.

By non-SEAL instinct Steve smacked himself on the forehead right at the same moment the dude in the banana suite started banging manically on the front doors. The man with the gun jumped around saying "What the…" right at that moment Steve leaped at the man, knocking the man to the ground. The shot gun dropped out of his hands slightly out of reach, the American Ninja forced the criminals hands behind their back automatically saying the Miranda rights "your under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

The victims were relieved that it was all over on ran out the front door Stan walked up to Steve-who did not realize that Stan was a hostage- "I'm so glad that you came I hope that Danny is not mad."

"I wouldn't think so, but you should go talk to him" Not knowing what's going on, he was pushed into this with his partner. Stan walked out into the warm Hawaiian day, the Navy SEAL made sure that everyone was out of the area before leading the criminal that was high on drugs out the door.

**5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ**

All three members of the Task force looked around the scene; Danny pulled Kono to the side to talk to her, probably about the disappearance of Annabeth. Percy was already leaning on the rookie's Car admiring the sky. Chin walked over and leaned against the car giving his teammates space. By reaction Percy glanced over then back to the beautiful Hawaiian sky thinking about Annabeth, Chin commented "it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Minus the starting off in a hospital, my girlfriend went missing, and we are sitting outside an airport that's on lock down with a crazy guy inside! Everything is just peachy." Percy stated sarcastically.

Chin just chuckled at the way the teen said it "It's just not a good couple of days for you, is it?"

"Welcome to my life, sometimes I wish I can just float out in to the sea and not get bothered by this disastrous life." Percy sighed now watching Danny flailing his arms in frustration, at Kono, who was silently taking it all in.

The Asian looked over at the kid, who reminded him of himself before he was asked by Steve to join the Task Force, depressed and alone, three years ago. Surprisingly, Percy was handling it very well, in the matter of fact it seems like it has happened before. "I know how that feels"

"You do?" the kid looked Chin in the eyes; Percy never really thought about the life of a cop, it must be very hard.

"Yeah, I lost someone very close to me" Chin said automatically, he didn't even know the kid and yet he felt that he could trust him.

"I'm sorry" Percy said. before Danny walked over pretty frustrated from the looks of it leaving Kono to talk to other police officers about the situation.

"I can't believe I'm frustrated at Kono who didn't even do anything but her job and I just let Steve, who shouldn't be out of the hospital yet waltz into the airport like that!" Danny puffed.

"Wow, Danny breath…there you go…you're just frustrated, that's all we will talk about this when it is all over." Chin reassured his co-worker.

The only time that Percy actually was watching the door he saw a yellow thing pounding on the door. "What? Is that a guy in a banana suit pounding on the door?" the two men stared at him in disbelief "no really look" the kid said pointing at the airport doors.

"I hope you not toying with us…" Danny turned around and saw the same image "What the…? Steve!" he shouted out to the sky making everyone around him to look at him, this brought a smile to Percy face.

"OK... Oscar the Grouch, you know that Steve can't hear you." Chin stated right as people began to come out of the front door and run to their families.

"I'm still blaming him for not controlling the situation, plus he can he has that Super SEAL hearing! Oh…look here comes the person I want to talk to."

Chin looked like he gave up trying to explain to Danny that he needs to stop bashing his partner, but that's never going to happen. "You know you did it this time."

"Oh, please be quiet." Danny manage to say instead of what was in his head, they both watched the boss walk with the criminal out in front of him, then he handed him off to one of the police officers and walked over to his team mates, followed by Kono.

"Well my work is done…So now we need to find Annabeth." Steve stated, glancing at Percy. "I have a feeling that the airport was only a distraction."

"What! You just got out of the freaking hospital, stopped a hostile situation, now you want to save a missing person! I think you should let us handle this you need to go home and rest." Danny pointed out finally pointing his finger at the boss.

"Danny, we don't have time for this. Kono, Chin, can you go back to the scene so you can find anything else?" McGarrett ordered.

"sure thing boss man" Kono said pulling out her keys, and Chin did the same, they walked to the car doors pulling them open. Percy was no longer leaning on Kono's car as she and her cousin drove out of the parking lot ambush.

"We'll meet back up at HQ," Steve manage to say before they left, then turned to face the teen "Percy?" Steve stated waiting for the teen look at him "your riding with us so we can ask you some questions"

"Ok" he said very monotone and climbed into the Camaro that he has only seen twice which was a great guess.

Danny stopped his partner saying "you are not driving, since what happened last night…and what happened at the hospital since I left?"

Steve looked at the back seat of the car remembering his promise to the kid and lied to Danny "I'm sorry man I made a promise, and here's your keys back" he tossed back to Danny since the American Ninja was already standing by the passenger door.

When Danny caught the flying object saying, "you promised who?" Danny pleaded wanting the truth.

"That's Classified"

"oh…your just giving crap now" Danny watched his partner smirk before the climbed into the car, the blonde started the ignition and backed out of the parking lot ambush and headed toward HQ.

Once on the road Steve remembered "Did Stan go and talk to you?"

"No I didn't see him at all, I feel so stupid right now. I think I'll give him a call." Danny stated while pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

"That's a good plan." Danny made a quick glance into the rearview mirror looking at the kid who was staring out the window, looking tense.

The phone rang once before Grace's step father answered "oh I am so sorry I put you through this."

"wow, wow man calm down everything's fine have you given your statement yet?" Danny turned onto the interstate and sped up to reach the speed limit.

"No not yet I will in a sec." Stan Replied

"I'm begging you to call Rachael just to say you're ok that's not my job" Danny pleaded.

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to you soon." Then Stan hung up, the car right was very noisy in the front two seats the rest of the ride back to the office, with Danny trying to pry information out of his partner which never works. Yet, Danny still does it.

**We will find out how Annabeth is doing next chapter for those people who likes her story, it will be very helpful if you would review any thoughts you may have just so I have a reason to keep writing Please? This is a fun story line I don't want to stop! That's such a sad note so Review?**


	13. There's No Time to Waste

**I'm back and ready for action…maybe…but here's the next chapter for all you out there, have fun…**

Annabeth eventually decided that waiting was stupid and would get her killed. She tried to pry the zip tie apart with her finger nails, that didn't work. She heard footsteps from the hostile's upstairs still talking about how to take out the Hawaiians she meet recently. Annabeth was starting to run out of ideas about escaping _if only I can reach for my knife in my boot...wait! My knife!_

The teenager slipped off her boot and the bronze knife clattered on the floor, noisier than expected. Annabeth froze to see if her enemies have heard the clattering, no one did. She counted to three because what she was going to do was going to cause some noise. She breathed in deeply then used all of her weight to rock the chair over to the side.

The teenager landed on her shoulder, very hardly, possibly dislocating it. At the moment it didn't really matter she needed to get out and tell Percy what she heard. She managed to kick her Greek knife near her hands; she grabbed it and cut herself out right as she heard the hostiles running to the basement door.

She quickly scanned the room for anything to block the door so she can make a clean escape. Annabeth ran over to a wall where there was a gas pipe hooked to it and pulled with all her might. The metal bar broke off making the gas burst out into the open space. The Demigod ran up the stairs with the pipe in her hand, and managed to block the door from swinging open.

She heard the hostiles banging on the door and she could see that the pipe would not hold for long. In the matter of fact three minutes at the most she had to hurry. Annabeth spotted a small window towards the top of the wall and a bookshelf near it. Without thinking she ran over to the book self and pushed it with all her weight on her good shoulder.

After the book self was half under the window she began to climb, the time she opened the window the men came barging in, with their swords out. "Hey! Get back here!" one of them shouted and ran after Annabeth, who took the not so good advantage. She was already halfway out of the window when the man grabbed tightly to her foot.

Out of instinct she kicked the older man in the face with her other foot, but he still held on. She kicked again but this time it was the book self and it toppled onto him pinning him to the ground. The blond took the advantage and escaped, by jumping out of the window.

Once she got to her feet she ran as fast as she could to the only place where she knew where to go, Kamekono's shrimp truck.

5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ5-0PJ

Percy got the feeling that the adults forgot that he was still in the back seat right after Danny hung up on the phone. The Demigod didn't really care it was for entertaining just to listen to the two argue, it made his day better, a little.

"you need to go see a Doctor! You're a little nutty at the moment!" Danny said

"What me nutty? Na I'm just fine, and I feel great!" Steve rolled down the window and stuck his arm out the window "why? You have a problem with that?"

"Yes I have a problem with that! NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO HEAL THAT FAST EVER!" Danny turned left on an exit ramp that let to under the bridge that they were on.

"I just have to say it was just a mere miracle that's all"

"A MERE MIRACLE! WHEN DID YOU THROUGH RADIOACTIVE TRASH?" Danny yell, waving his arm around almost smacking the other adult in the face.

"Radioactive trash…really?" Steve laughed

"It was the only thing I came up with ok? Don't judge me!"

"I'm judging you, no matter what" Danny pulled up to the office parking lot.

"Why you little…I'm not allowing you to drive my car any more, got that?" Danny said while turning off the ignition, and Percy got out of the car just to stand there still in thought about where his girlfriend could be.

"Oh I got it…just wait and see" Steve got out of the car and looked at Percy, then back at his partner who was still yelling at him. "Hey Danny calm down, ok?" The blond detective inhaled deeply, after a couple seconds later he exhaled, "better?" he nodded, still giving Steve the 'I'm not going to let this go stare' "ok I'll meet you inside in a sec."

Steve's partner walked away without a word because he knew if he said another word that they would start arguing again. "Percy…"

"I know what you're going ask me…you want me to tell you everything…right?" Percy never looked up him looking over at the water that was so far away.

"Well not exactly…I just need to know is Annabeth like you in any way?"

Percy looked back at Steve giving him the 'are you serious' face "what kind of person would ask that question?"

"Apparently I do…you can trust me, I never told your secrete"

"It's just…why do I trust you? Annabeth doesn't"

"I can't tell your going to have to ask about that to her when we find her" the warm sea breeze blew softly between the men.

"you seem awfully positive all of a sudden"

"are you saying that I can't be happy?"

"no I'm not and I think Danny is wondering about you"

"eh? Don't worry about him, I'm more worried about you and the prophecy…at least come inside no one should be alone when this type of thing happens. I'm pretty sure that Danny boy over here will cheer you up." Steve gave Percy a pat on the back, then started to walk off

"Well the truth come's finally…yeah sure…but something's off about the situation"

The commander stops and turns towards the kid asking in a very serious manner "what do you mean?"

"Why would anyone want to delay the prophecy? I'm just confused."

Steve though for a second, looking over the teenager who was literally struggling to say standing from all the stress and lack of sleep. "Hey you know what? Go to my office and sleep on the couch there shouldn't be any glass shared on it. You need it," Steve lead the kid inside to his office and watch him just pass out on the couch.

"Wow you would make a good father someday." Danny commented,

Steve ignored the comment because he didn't know how to respond "so now to find Ms. Chase"

**Well there you go ladies and gents the next chapter is up, I'm not going to make promises about when the next chapter would be up but I hope it would be soon since school is almost done…bye!**


End file.
